


Burnout

by drunkdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, assertive weiss, misuse of semblances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Yang finds out that Weiss is more wily in bed than she lets on.(Or: The mildly kinky Freezerburn PWP that nobody asked for.)





	Burnout

“You remember the words, right?”

The white glyph began to form around Yang’s wrists, locking them together above her head and pinning them to the pillow. She smirked. “I’ll think about it.”

Weiss looked down her nude body, straightening the blankets beneath it. “I’m serious, Yang,” she said. “I don’t think you’ll be able to handle what I have in mind. Patience has never been your strong point, after all.”

Her back arched a little, just enough for her to stick out her tongue and lick Weiss’ cheek. “Bite me.”

“What the safe word, Yang?”

She scoffed as her eyes rolled. A heavy sigh. “Uncle Qrow.”

She leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Okay.”

And then she went away to her desk, taking a seat in her chair and purposely crossing her legs to hike up her skirt just a little bit. Fingers danced inside a drawer before she fished out a small bag, zipping it apart and taking out… something.

Very different from she was expecting from Weiss, especially after running her own little routine on her last week. Neither of them were above petty revenge if it was mostly harmless.

“Aren’t you uh… gonna go down on any of this?” she threw out, flopping her body a bit in hopes of catching her attention, “I mean like I’m already wet. You could get knuckle deep without having to do foreplay.”

“Oh, I will.”

_ Clip _

_ Clip _

“Just have to take care of a few things first.”

Was she…

_ Clip _

“Weiss, are you doing your fucking  _ nails _ ?”

“Clearly,” as Yang looked over, Weiss had extended her hand in front of her, deftly examining each finger in the process. Blue eyes locked with her own. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Yes,” she growled. “You’re  _ supposed  _ to be doing me!”

“Fingers are very unclean, you know,” the clipper changed hands and she began to do the other set of nails. “We touch things everyday, dirt gets under our nails-”

“That’s never stopped you before, you know.”

“Well,” she scoffed, “if I’m going to be in you, I would like to make sure that I’m being clean about it.”

This was a game.

Yang took a deep breath. This was just a game. She just needed to close her eyes, push her knees together, thrust out her chest. Then with a little turn, a slow and hot gaze, and-

Weiss put the clipper back into the bag, pulling out a filer instead. “Nice try, Yang.”

_ Scritch _

_ Scratch _

“Oh come on!” she threw the act away, legs stretching and landing on the mattress. “This is stupid. You know I can break your glyphs. I’ve done it before.”

The short laugh that came from her was surprisingly chilling. She set her file down for a moment before walking over to the bed. “You’ve broken my glyphs in our spars, yes. The way you strike and the time you take to wind up and draw force is enough to break through.” Her hand trailed up her thigh, dipping dangerously close to her wet center. But it went past her waist, trailed under and past her breast before cupping her face.

If it were any other instance, Yang would be sucking that thumb. Maybe even use a tiny bit of teeth and nip it. But the way Weiss was smiling gave her reason to pause. “And you’re definitely a little familiar with its use in bed.” Her hand left her cheek, sliding past her ear and down into her hair. “But I’m going to let you in on a little secret.”

Her finger twirled around a singular strand of hair. White light glowed near the base of the bed, and cool air grasped her ankles - another two glyphs to hold her down and spread her out. Weiss leaned in.

“Every time you ‘broke free’ in bed?” she whispered into Yang’s ear, “I let you.”

There was a small pinprick on Yang’s scalp, and a single strand of blonde hair dangled in front of her eyes as she felt them morph into red. With a spin of her heel, she tossed it like trash to the floor, with that little twist of her hips she knew would entice her. “Don’t forget your safe word.”

She could feel the heat, all around her and on her cheek. Her body began to thrash, to fight the restraints.

“You little bitch-”

But there was no leverage. There was no way to pull back her arm and strike. No way to bend her body to generate force. And with her ankles held down, all she could do was helplessly shake and thrust under Weiss’ gaze.

“I swear-” she snarled, “I’m gonna eat through your clothes, and then I’m going to eat every inch inside your cunt!”

“Cool story. Not happening tonight.”

“Gonna-” she grit her teeth, “Gonna make you scream like the prissy-bitch banshee you are.”

“Did you learn that from your father?”

“I’ll get you to squirt with my  _ good _ hand-”

“Cute.”

“Then I’ll- I’ll ride your fucking pussy into town and- and-”

Cool fingers glided up her cheek again, and this time she twisted her neck to take them into her mouth. Fuck. Her tongue glided over them and she felt the light scrape of her nails. She sucked them, hard.  _ Fuck. _ Anything to cool down.

But Weiss slowly began to pull away. Though Yang craned her neck to keep them in her for as long as she could, there was a limit. She whimpered when they slipped out. “We haven’t started yet,”she walked away from the bed and opened the bathroom door. “Besides, I’m not done cleaning them.”

Her lips pulled back, revealing teeth that barely shackled back her tongue. “Come back here.” Breath. Try to breath. “Come. Back. Here.”

Water turned on for a brief moment before shutting off. For a moment she feared the worst, but she quickly came out again, wiping her hands with a purple towel. Yang’s towel. She discarded it to the floor and walked over, trailing a single finger up her leg again. But this time she stopped at the v of her waist.

“Please just- just put it in.” Anything to get rid of this heat.

“Oh, in a moment.” Her other hand went up her chest, brushing over the sharpened tip of her breast before gliding to her hair again. Weiss slowly wound another strand against her fingertips. But she didn’t pull it yet. Instead, her other hand slid down towards her center. “Do you think you’re wet enough now?”

“I’m so wet I could drown you!”

“Good.” A trio of cold fingers slowly slid down the fold, slipping up and down and coating itself. Yang let out a strained moan, not wanting to give in. Not to Weiss, and not to herself. But she struggled to still her hips, and soon she was softly pushing against them, hoping, wishing, praying-

A single digit slipped in, and she yelled. It felt good. “M-More! More!”

“Okay then.” The way Weiss so casually let the words fall from her lips should have been reason for concern. But she obliged, the tip of another finger slipping in, and then another tip.

It wasn’t the more Yang had wanted, and she began to push her hips up, to try and envelope more, even if it was stretching a little far so early. It was a tiny bit painful, but she could do pain. The good outweighed the bad.

“Oh no, not yet Yang.” She pulled her fingers away, and she whimpered. The pleasure was gone, gone with her fingers-

“Nononono Weiss- P-Please-” her hips tried to chase after them, but she was just a hair’s breadth away. “Please!”

“Hips down.”

“Weiss please-”

“ _ Down _ .”

It was so hot. Her body was burning. And yet she somehow forced herself to be calm. Forced the whimpering down and swallowed. The ache was burning away.

When Weiss was satisfied, she found her way inside again and slipped the three fingertips in just a little deeper this time. “Good.” Her blue eyes steadily looked into her red ones. “You remember the safe word, right?”

And then there was that little pinprick sensation again, the one on her scalp.

“Do you, Yang?”

“Yes! Yes I do! Just- please-”

“Good.” Her hand pulled, hard, and another single golden strand fell to the ground. “Go fuck yourself.”

She didn’t have to be told twice. Her hips immediately rose, taking in everything Weiss’ three fingers could offer. The second thrust went further, and so did the next thrust until everything was swallowed up inside of her. She briefly remembered her restraints, how they were holding her down and kept her from hitting the angle she wanted. But she could only grunt and huff and moan and cry and-

“W-Weiss!”

Say her name.

In spite of the lack of attention from her, something was making it impossibly hot. Her fingers remained unmoving, her body unresponsive. She wasn’t even doing anything else. But the first orgasm was quick. Yang’s muscles rippled and tensed, her back arched, and when it was over she felt her body flop onto the bed, breath heavy.

“Your eyes are still red,” Weiss clicked her tongue. “Do it again.”

Another breath. More thrusts of her slick folds onto her wet fingers. Maybe she was unknowingly reciprocating though - her fingers seemed to be more pliable than before. More willing to bend and stretch against her insides.

More swearing.

“Fuck, Weiss, fuck,  _ fuck _ -”

More uncontrollable spasms of her muscles, the feeling accentuated by squeezing around her fingers. It lasted longer this time and a guttural scream came out, one that felt like it would rip the aura off of her skin.

When her vision came too, Weiss was staring at her, a cool hand on her cheek. Her stomach ached, sore from the thrusting. “Still haven’t turned back. Think you can do one more?”

She could say the words here and it would be over. Weiss would stop, and she could rest. But Yang hated stopping. Didn’t want to stop, ever. Not until she was just a smoking candle, the flame blown out.

She swallowed before she spoke. “Fuck you.”

“Hmph. I should have expected as much.” Her cool hand moved down, over her chest and down to her stomach before gently applying a tiny bit of weight. Her other hand, the fucked and wet hand, slid in and curled, pushing into just the  _ right _ spot.

And they began to move. At first, it was just a steady rhythm, one she struggled to keep up with. But Weiss meant business, and soon it was quick. Then quicker. And even faster, and then faster again.

It felt good, and things went dark. She was sure she screamed, she was sure she felt the sweat pool down her forehead and onto the pillow beside her. But it was cool again, the air rushing into her lungs.

“Aside from your patience, I think you did well.” Small and soft lips pressed against hers. Yang tried to respond, to try and dive in, but they were gone and there was nothing.

She struggled to speak. “Holy… Holy fuck. That- That was good.”

The glyphs disappeared, their cool light fading away, and her arms and legs relaxed again. There was a slow rustling of clothes, and when Yang looked over she saw that Weiss had discarded everything.

“We… Weiss-”

“Shhhhh,” her finger pressed against Yang’s lips. “Don’t worry about me tonight. Just rest.” With a few deft movements, she was able to slip in, pressing her body against hers. Her arms, still shaking just a little bit, wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close.

“I swear, gonna fuck you with my good hand tomorrow.” A pause for a breath. “And then a strapon.”

“Rest, Yang. You just had three orgasms.” Something warm - a blanket.

“... Okay.” A long breath. “Okay.”

And then blissful nothingness.


End file.
